RPlog:Interrogation - Tell the Truth
Captain Stone enters the security deck after showing his ID Card to the armed Marines. The Marines had known who the man was, but protocal was protocal. Captain Stone then relieves his sidearm to the Marine Guards do to a security risk of having the blaster witihin the Security Complex. Now clearing the front checkpoint, The Captain makes his way through a serious of hallways that would evently lead him to Captain Caiton's Cell. The Captain motions towards one of the guards and a moment later the force field entrance that held the prisoner in is removed. With the words from Skywalker echoing in her mind in an annoying refrain, You will answer every question asked, with complete honesty, Captain Caiton puts her head back against the wall behind her, closing her eyes for a moment. The cool silence of the cell is deceptive, the guards doing one of those 'we're not really here' stances that make the room seem empty except for her. Deceptive, of course, since they really are here, and as of yet, no rescue team is charging through the door ready to spring her from this delightful interlude. With that dutifully reflected upon, Lynae tries to fence in her own mind by using her trained memory to pull up every scrap of medical arcana she can, every ounce of useless knowledge, all truth, to spout at a moments notice. After all, honesty is being demanded, so she'll be honest. At length. Ad nauseam. Captain Stone peers over the prisoner with his one good eye. While his only medical knowledge extends from annual first-aid training, The Captain does notice that Lynae appears to be injured. To what extent, Captain Stone does not know and will have to wait till later to address. "Captain Caiton." Captain Stone states in a rather disappointed tone. As Stone enters the cell and greets the prisoner, Luke and Enb'Zik are on their way up from the lower levels. R2-D2 is now accompanying them, and has provided both with a small damp rag from one of his storage compartments. Luke is using his to dab and wipe away some dirt and grease that came onto his face and tunic during the hull breach down below. "They'll do their jobs well," he remarks to Enb'Zik, referring to those down below who are dealing with the hull breach and what caused it. "We'll need to continue with Caiton's interrogation ourselves, there's no time to wait for a specialist. We can't be certain this isn't some type of Imperial rescue attempt." Opening her eyes again as the door opens up, Captain Caiton was expecting more guards, but instead of admitting yet more guards into the room, in walks Stone. Admiral Stone, before he defected to the Empire. She reads the rank indicators on his uniform before adjusting the rank salutation to Captain. "From Admiral to Captain," she says in a cool tone of voice. "The first time I met you, Captain Stone, you had just been in combat and were wounded. I patched you up, you and Levvis," she amends, after all, truth is required. "What the men said about you, being one of the best admirals to serve under, to take command from. The kind of officer that soldiers hope for. The kind of officer that doesn't throw your lives away on some pointless hill or nameless ball of dirt out in the back of beyond that means nothing other than a chance to have his rank increased." She shakes her head slowly, "You, of all people, betraying the Empire and joining these terrorists." Enb'Zik nods in response to Luke as the Sullustan finishes cleaning up and tosses his cloth into a receptacle on their way past. Gloves on his hands cover a number of mild burns in such a manner as to appear perfectly natural. "Of course," he answers the Jedi. He's tense, the normal response to any such attack, but he's no doubt they'll do their tasks efficiently and competently. "Yes, a rescue attempt sounds perfectly normal. After all, we know how the Imperials love to ram things." Captain Stone takes his eye off the prisoner for a brief moment as he hears footsteps down the metal corridor. The superior officers receive only a short nod from Captain Stone before he returns his attention towards the prisoner. "I am pleased that the soldiers and spaceman of the Imperial Military looked upon me as a great leader. If this is true, they will understand why I had left my service with the Imperial Navy. Captain, I have served three Emperors in my career in the service of the Empire. The most current Emperor is not a strong leader that inspires his troops to be the professionals that they are. The Imperial Military is now being led by animals that seek to cause pain and destroy the galaxy that I had spent a lifetime building. I have seen great men and women die for the Imperial Dream, a dream that our Galaxy built return to a state of order and justice." The Captain pauses only a moment as he crosses his arms. After his previous statement has set in the Captain continues... "Today the Empire fights for no purpose. There is no honor, courage, or intergaity left in its leadership. Destructions of planets does not solve the Imperial dream of bringing the galaxy togeather, it merely splinters it into further shards. The Imperial government will never be able to piece the galaxy togeather." The Captain now finished with his speach watches Lynae carefully seeing how his words play on her. Luke actually rolls his eyes in response to Enb'Zik's remark, something he doesn't allow himself to do in front of too many people. "Well, this one is as indoctrinated as any. I'd rather not be in there as much as possible." He casts a glance toward the security console after nodding his head to the Security Chief's salute, noting Captain Stone's presence inside. He's unfamiliar with the man, but trusts he's in there for good reason. "Though I do intent to ask her about their current Emperor, I'm no interrogator, and the intense probing of an unwilling mind is..." He shakes his head slightly, and looks back to the security console. "Well, it's not entirely the Jedi away, even with the enemy. I'm leery of pursuing that path, it leads you dangerously close to the dark side." "You're wrong," Lynae counters in a quiet voice. "To have left the Empire, abandoned those who served you loyally, willingly, you do nothing more than help reinforce the dream of these misguided terrorists. To pull you away from the vision that is the Empire. You know that the Rebellion is poised to fight amongst themselves as they are to fight the Empire," she adds in the same low voice. "You think that there is no honor left, no integrity, no purpose or courage left in the Empire? Then every soldier who serves under my command would disagree with you, Captain Stone," she emphasizes the last two words, a change from Admiral, clearly. "The Empire brings peace, from the infighting that the old republic offers. We bring law into chaos. Organization from the bleakness of sustenance survival. Light into the darkness that splinters worlds into fragmented societies that, again, fight each other instead of doing anything else. Like building hospitals, schools, infrastructure that provide a way to claw up out of the bleakness of survival. You would choose the 'Rebellion' over that which the Empire brings?" She shakes her head, slowly, emphatically, "I don't know how you ever wore the uniform of the Empire, Stone, if that's what you think the Rebellion can offer you. What price is freedom is this if the reward?" Gesturing with one hand at the cell, "You think the Rebellion is any better than the Empire? You're wrong, misguided, you would rather believe in a dream than in the reality that is life. I'm so sorry," she adds in a sad voice, "that you have come to such a thing." "Should be fun," Enb'Zik remarks dryly in response to Luke's observation on the prisoner's level of brainwashing. When Skywalker had given Zik the same information earlier in the day, the Sullustan had thought it sad, but at the moment and under different circumstances, he's more in the mood to get this over with than to reflect philosophically on the rights and wrongs of it. Zik listens to Luke explain his reasoning and how he intends to proceed. Ikihsa had been exposed more and more to Jedi thought since his appointment to the government, and though he'd known some going into the job, he was beginning to get the vestiges of a real education. The idea of Jedi skirting the Dark Side was one that left him particularly uncomfortable -- for good reason, given recent experiences -- so he offers no objection to Luke's decision. "I don't have much to say, so I will likely remain quiet. I'll be listening, though. I'll speak up if I see anything I need to know more about." As Zik stands there with the Jedi human, Lynae's words float upon the recycled air to his Sullustan ears. Glancing sideways to Luke to see whether Skywalker is within hearing range of a human, Ikihsa shakes his head. "Oh, wow, you're right," he comments, "She -is- a real piece of work. The Captain listens carefully to Lynae's response as he had grown much respect for the Officer during his career in the Imperial Navy. The moment that Lynae finishes her openion, Captain Stone responds. His voice continues to carry a relaxed tone not showing signs of any signs of frustration or anger at the womans words. "Captain, you frustrationed is directed in the wrong direction due to ignorance. The New Republic is vastily different then the Old Republic. The infighting you speak of does not exsist in todays age. With every Imperial bombardment of civillian targets only drives citizens to join the folds of the New Republic and wash off the oppresion of the Empire." The former Imperial Admiral, now Captain takes a step into the confined cell then continues, "Past Emperors and leaders fought to bring the Galaxy togeather. The Imperial bombardment of Sullustan does not bring peace to the Galaxy. The Civillian spacetraffic orbiting Mon Calamari attacked by Imperial Fighters from Warshrike today is not order. These acts ontop of the countless others that we both could name are not Military forces attacking eachother. These are acts of Terrorists and Pirates. The New Republic only attacks military targets, we do not target civillian populations. These military doctrines are only shared by Imperials, Terrorists, and Pirate orginzations. This is the work of criminals, not great leaders that were ment to bring men togeather under a single leadership." "Mmmm," Luke vocalizes in slight agreement as he listens to the words the security console re-amplifies outside the woman's cell, in the main security roon. "I'm surprised it's not a COMPNOR uniform she's wearing," he notes, while quietly reflecting on one thing he neglects to tell Enb'Zik - that Lynae was one of the ones who mutilated Finian. Of course, the information is clearly available on the security brief created with the help of Luke and Johanna's first inquiry, but Enb'Zik will have to read that brief himself as far as Skywalker is concerned. The revelation is not going to be something he can just deal with in four hours, hull breach or not. Yet somehow, as Luke watches the self-claimed defector defend the New Republic before Lynae, he finds it to be rather fitting. Tilting his head down to look more directly at the holographic feed, he folds his arms over each other and merely watches. "I am neither frustrated, nor ignorant," Lynae counters calmly, "and if really truly believe that such infighting does not exist, then I would wonder just how much of this New Republic they are letting you see." She shakes her head slowly, side to side, "You say that with every bombardment more civilians join the rebel cause. But we only are forced to bombard these worlds when rebels take over the government and pose a threat to the safety, stability and peace of the region. We would not attack a declared world if they remained loyal to the vision that is the Empire." She leans forward, "I commanded the attack on Etti IV, Stone. Kept the task force in position while we pulverized the world from orbit, one volley after another. You think we do these things lightly? For fun? Amusement?" She leans back, once more shaking her head slowly, "This war will not end for wishful thinking. As long as these terrorists, whom you have now picked up the banner for, continue to oppose the Empire, then it will continue. One bloody day after another, one world after another. And I will keep signing death certificates, and watching my men die on the biobed because I simply can't move fast enough. That even with every shred of medical advancement, I and my medical team cannot be everywhere, and everywhen, at once. And as long as my men bleed out their lives, then so will the men and women of the new republic. So be it." Lynae's 'vision that is the Empire' draws a smirk on Enb'Zik's face as it and words from Stone send his thoughts to the last intelligence report Ikihsa had received from his home planet. Sullust was suffering. Economic collapse, hunger, disease, corruption. Stability and peace, indeed. Maybe for the families of people like Roland Seinar now that he didn't have to worry about competition from SoroSuub. The scowl that doesn't reach his face rolls off his psyche like a dark cloud before he shakes his head, reducing the ire but not quite dispelling it. He lets a long breath go slowly through his nostrils. "It could very well have been," he retorts quietly to Luke, glancing at the woman's clothing as he takes her in, in general. His brow wrinkles as he observes her. "Luke, what's wrong with her arm?" Something about the way she's holding it doesn't seem quite right to him. Captain Stone's deminor begins to turn in a very different direction for the moment. The Captain's single eye glares down at Lynae that would put most in an uncomfortable position. The tone in the Captain's voice changes in tone, no longer does he talk to Lynae as an equil but to that of a superior. Years upon years of Command expereince, now almost decades, kicks in. "Captain Caitron." Captain Stone states harshly, "I will not be lectured on Imperial Tactics, Procedures, and Protocals!" A short pause to let his name approach sink in, "I have served Emperors far greater then current. I have seen officers with far more courage, discipline, and honor serve the Empire. These officers fought, bleed and died for the people on both sides of this galactic civil war. Do not take me for a fool Captain. You need to wakeup and come to the realisation that I am your only life line here." The Captain's deminor returns to its relaxed state that it was only moments before. "Enough of the ISB Brainwashing answers Captain. You sound like a book, you spit out exactly the answers that you were programed to say. You do exactly as the book says, it is to the point where it is radical thinking and no longer free thinking." "You are not my only lifeline here, Captain Stone," Captain Caiton counters as she rises from her chair, holding her left arm pressed against her side. "You are no ones lifeline, least of all mine. I have served the Empire faithfully, with every breath and bone of my body, since I was a young Imperial, and will continue to do so with every last fiber of my being until they burn my body to ashes and scatter them on Carida. You have served the Empire for longer t han I have been alive, and yet you walked away. You walked away, set aside your vows, betrayed your men and the Empire. And you think to lecture ME on waking up and realizing what is or is not happening? You think I sound like a book? Listen to yourself for a change, Captain Stone," she challenges instead. "My life was forefit the minute I was taken hostage. Do you think, for any reason, that I am not aware of that? Oh yes, I know, the 'New Republic' is above such things. But there's an Admiral out there who seems to disagree with those practices. There's Jedi who want to crack my mind open like a can and dissect the insides. So pardon me if I find your words of being my 'only lifeline' to be nothing more than hot air." Captain Stone command presence returns as quickly as it had faded away. His words are sharp and to the point, "I dont want to hear the COMPNOR answer! I want to hear your answer Lynae." The first name is stressed as he tries to make a personal connection with the Imperial Officer. The Captain continues to glare with his single good eye. "The Empire that is now, is not the Empire that once was." Taking a step forward and invading the heck out of Stone's personal space, Lynae gets right up in his face before the guards can move in. After all, she's unarmed, wounded, and holding her arm at her side carefully to avoid making it any more worse than it is. What can -she- do to him? "You want my answer? My personal answer?" she challenges, "I hate every single one of them, Stone. Every single one of them. With or without the blessing of the Empire, I hate the Rebels. Terrorist scum," she spits out. "The Empire that is Now may not be the vision that the Empire was intended, but it's what we have. And we will pick up the pieces and reform the Empire according to the last vision of Palpatine. And at least we have a vision to adhere too, instead of this rambling disorganized chaos that the Rebellion is offering." She leans forward, "You wanted to know what I think? I'm not COMPNOR, Stone. I have never BEEN COMPNOR nor will I ever, ever be COMPNOR. I'm no wear near Nice enough to be a member of that particular branch of the Empire. And if I can come up with a way to kill every single last one of these rebel scum, I will. Be it from orbit, from behind in the dark with a nice sharp knife, or by unleashing a nicely tailored plague on the nearest planet as a test of my medical skills. I will do it. Because, and I swear to the Universe I keep saying this! Because my men won't stop dying until all of yours are dead. Is that honest enough for you?" she challenges before stepping back. Stone had stepped out, for whatever reason, and Enb'Zik's request to have Lynae's arm looked at was tended too immediately by a pair of medical specialists on call in the security deck. Heeding her apparent allergies to bacta, they treat her well and accurately, making sure the bone is set properly once more. They even go so far as to give her some pain killers, since Enb'Zik and Luke deemed that she should be treated fairly for now. A fair bit of time has passed, before Luke passes into the security wing and requests a private session with the prisoner. He steps through the doors, letting them whisk shut behind him. "Doctor, how is your arm?" Having returned to her the chair provided to her for this exact purpose of conversing with the various individuals who stop by to have a word or ten with the evil Imperial, Captain Caiton surveys Skywalker for a long silent moment before replying, "Your physicians are well trained and exact. Which is my version of a compliment," she adds, grudgingly. "Not something I was expecting." Luke bows his head in gratitude before taking a seat on a chair opposite Lynae. His cloak is stowed elsewhere, so he doesn't carry the same, shrouded, imposing demeanor he had on the /Malevolence/. No, rather he appears more like who he is in the natural realm - a slim, unassuming farm boy in his early thirties, very much the spitting image of what his father might have looked like had the New Order never came to be. "The Empire and the New Republic can have things in common," he points out. "Many things, actually. It's just that the few differences are... vast differences." He makes a dismissive gesture then, as if not wishing for Lynae to latch to that subject. "You've had enough of that with Captain Stone. I'm not here to discuss socialities with you. I have a few questions I'd like to ask." He centers his blue gaze on Lynae, and begins to summon the Force to his will, centering himself in it as he watches her, leaving her unaffected by the Force's power for now Crossing her left arm over her chest and cupping her right hand over her left elbow, Captain Caiton stares at Skywalker for a long silent moment. "So you would rather not engage in a long winded debate geared towards somehow convincing me that the Empire is Bad and that the New Republic is good. And thus, through this long winded conversation, somehow sway my thinking towards that of Stone and convince me to abandon my post, my career, my beliefs and join up with the rebellion and ride off into glory?" Lynae actually smiles for a moment, though the expression is less humorous and more cynical than not. "Well, since I don't seem to have the ability to dissuade you from the questions you want to ask, feel free to begin with you're ready." Guards outside the cell door are blocking the way, preventing anyone from entering unless they are cleared to do so. Luke's request. Inside, the Jedi Master's demeanor is firm and solid, lacking anger and lacking pleasantness. A good word to describe it might be placid. "The Force is powerful, Doctor Caiton. I can sense that you have no intentions of turning from the Imperial way. This..." He makes a simple motion with his hand, knowing that the effects of his Jedi mind-trick may have started to wear off, and might need a little, shall we say, prompting. "... is why you will answer my questions truthfully and without hesitation." He finishes the gesture, casting with the Force the reenforcement of earlier manipulations. One can never be too sure. Fortunately, it won't have a lasting effect on Lynae, at least in a damaging sense. "You were instrumental in torturing Brandis Finian, a Doctor like yourself, and a student of mine. Tell me what your reasons were, who worked alongside of you, and what you hoped to gain from... your handiwork." Oh, he can attempt to speak her language, to a certain degree. With the Force as his ally, he won't cringe or buckle at the thought of hearing such words come from his own mouth. Thus, they come naturally, and still, placidly. Captain Caiton's jaw sets in a stubborn expression, her eyes narrowing as she draws as slow and steady of a breath as she can. Telling the truth, upon command, not a skill that's highly prized in the Empire. Nor a trait that is highly valued, in her experience. Truth be told, the greater skill is knowing the truth, and cultivating it until just the right moment arrives then using the truth like a carefully honed scalpel, wielding it with care. Thus, she does try to fight this whole 'tell me the truth' thing, even though it doesn't get her anywhere. "This little exercise is certainly going to make me re-think my position on the viability of the Force and what it can, and cannot, really do," Lynae grits out after a moment. Her right hand clenches on her left elbow, going white knuckled with the effort. She breathes again, an explosive sound in the too quiet room, her gaze locked with Skywalkers. "If you already know that I was one of those that worked on Finian, then why ask me who did what?" she counters in a drawn out question. Tell the truth, tell the truth, runs around in her mind before she spits out, "To break him," beads of sweat standing out on her forehead. "To find out what we could. Even if it was trivial. Unimportant. Irrelevant. Inconsequential. To break him down and dissect the pieces of knowledge then-- " she tires to cut off the rest but finishes it anyway, "-- then see what else we could get out of him. You Jedi are as enigmatic as our Sith." One of the guards, after having turned Sharid away, glances to the other with a curious expression. He turns and walks after her, calling out. "Excuse me, Ma'am? Could we see some sort of identification, please?" Meanwhile, Skywalker's eyes are locked on Lynae's, showing no sympathy for the sweat that's forming on her forehead. "Did his capture have to do more with Danik Kreldin's motives, or those of Emperor Vadim?" He tilts his head foreward slightly, keeping the power of the Force acutely balanced in the room. The pressure won't let up, not until Luke senses that it might be too much. He doesn't wish to damage the Doctor, after all. Captain Caiton tears her gaze away from Skywalker's and closes her eyes for a long moment, concentrating on breathing and the sound of her own heartbeat for as long as it takes to get her thoughts in order. The truth isn't all that challenging in this case, but no one ever said that being stubborn was something easily set aside. It's just a few seconds, precious time to her, before she speaks. "To my knowledge, Admiral Kreldin was not involved directly in the capture of the prisoner," she manages in as measured tone of voice as possible. "Darth Malign handed over the prisoner initially. But as to this Emperor Vadim you have named, I cannot speak with any degree of certainty as to the knowledge of this person." She smiles, a brief quirk of her lips, "Normally I'd have bluffed." The guard, after scanning Sharid's ID, seems to go a little white. He hands his scanner to the guy working guard duty with him, who has a similar reaction, his face reddening. "We're terribly sorry for turning you away like that," he says. "This security block has been on high priority alert for some time now. General Skywalker is conducting an interview, if you'd like to go on in, just keep quiet until he confers with you?" Inside, Lynae's response seems to have thrown Luke for a loop. He angles his head slightly, but a simple touch on the Force reveals to him that Lynae isn't lying; she hasn't broken his influence. So, even Imperial Naval Captains may not be aware of Vadim's existence! He squints his eyes at that, and for a few moments, it seems he doesn't quite know how to continue. "Are there any further plans to interfere with Jedi affairs, that you know of?" he asks, backing off onto something a bit more easier. In fact, he doubts she knows much about that either... her 'no' would be an answer that benefits his search, nonetheless. While allowing a portion of her brain to turn over this question regarding an Emperor Vadim, Captain Caiton shakes her head slowly at Skywalker, his question being rather straightforward. "To the best of my current and working knowledge, I am not aware of any specific plans to interfere with Jedi affairs," she answers simply. "I am not, however, privy to conversations held outside and or beyond my scope of duties. If there is such a plan in place, I am not included in the strategy sessions. My work is different," and she manages to shut up again. Luke shifts just slightly, lowering his hand to his knee and letting the lingering effects of his mind powers work, slowly receding, lingering until their effects either wear off or are fought off. "The... /Broadsword/, that is the name of your vessel. Do you expect they will come to rescue you, Captain, or will they leave you to our graces and what trials await you?" Captain Caiton laughs suddenly, a low sound of amusement, "Do you think they'd send the entire ship after me?" she inquires of Skywalker. "Maybe the entire taskforce?" She chuckles again, rubbing at a spot between her eyebrows, feeling a lovely headache hatching right there. "I don't expect that the entire task force will be deployed to pick up just one naval officer, Skywalker. As I said before, I fully expect my life and career to be forefit at this point." Luke glances up when the doors open, and greets Sharid with a slow nod of his head. Then, he looks back to Lynae, frowning somewhat. "So, that's just it? Your life is forefit, and there's nothing to be done about it. That doesn't strike you as unfair?" Captain Caiton frowns at Skywalker, her head tilting slightly, an expression of confusion briefly in her eyes. "Unfair?" she repeats, "What does fairness have to do with anything? This is not the profession of choice for those who have a family, let alone those who want to retire and live out their aged and golden years in some idyllic splendor. The cold hard reality is that most soldiers will die, and will die young. Most likely on some far off, misbegotten ball of dirt that has no real name, just a series of numbers and character symbols as it's only designation. Most soldiers will die far away from friends and family, the only comrades will be those soldiers they served and ultimately died with. At my age," Lynae says bluntly, "I'm reaching the top end of the statistics for women in the Empire. Most women do not advance beyond a junior officer level. Let alone to the Chief medical officer of the taskforce, nor get slated to be the CO of Strike Cruiser. You think that I'm delusional enough to believe that this lapse is going to earn me anything other than some sort of shunt to the side and a return to the lab?" She laughs softly, an empty humorless sound. "No, I'm not expecting a rescue. Certainly not the kind that you seem to think I should be preparing for. Tactical advantage is not ours, at this present time. To attempt a rescue from this ship of all places is not something I would advise. Despite the ability that you and yours seem to have to achieve such operations with ability, I would not ask my fellow officers to attempt this." The skin between Luke's eyes pinches as he listens to the Doctor's diatribe. Her last remark is personal, whether she meant it to be that way or not. He leans forward, eyes piercing Lynae's face with a sense of honor. "That's because we refuse to leave our people to the mercy of the enemy, whenever possible." He aims a finger at Lynae, speaking strongly. "The Force is more powerful an ally than any device your Empire could construct, and it's even more powerful than the games your Dark Lords play." Just in case Lynae missed the terror that took place on decks 69 and 70, he summons up the memory in his mind and sends it coursing through the Force with a flick of his effort. A glimpse of darkness, filled with the twisted beings, either real or conjured, is brought into play by the Force. It influences the midichlorians in the prisoner's brain, giving her a glimpse of the Sith Lord's terror. Only a second or two passes before a bastion of brightness forms amidst the death and horror, carving its way through the cold darkness that seems to be overwhelming. Then the light dissipates, leaving the natural world around them to be seen. It all happens inside Luke and Lynae's mind, within a matter of seconds. "It is true justice and peace, not the twisted, manipulative lies of the dark side which have led your Empire since it's beginning." This is Luke's best attempt to turn Lynae, yet he knows, deep inside, it may be meaningless. Captain Caiton's breath catches then stops for a few brief seconds, the image suddenly within her mind is not one of her own imagination, nor something she could have summoned on her own. Her eyes close long enough to block out the image of this room, after all, when your vision doesn't help, it only hinders. In the time of a handful of heartbeats, Lynae tries to wrap her mind around this image, this justice and peace, but it's just an image. And she, of all people, knows that what appears to be, and what really is, is usually vastly different. "What you call justice and peace, Skywalker, I call lies and deception. Just as what we call order and stability you call oppression and enslavement." Her eyes open again, the normal blue having turned a shade of dark blue as she works her way back to focusing her thoughts once more. "Perspective based realities, Skywalker. That's what we live in. That's how we view the world, life, the universe and everything. Though our own lenses colored with our perspective based realities. Truth is in the eye, or perhaps the mind, of the beholder." Luke leans back then, rethinking what has just transpired, noting to himself that he might have just taken things a step too far. He glances down slightly as he ponders this, then begins to rise from his seat. "I apologize," he allows, quietly, though there is more depth to that than meets the ear. Yes, he is sorry for giving her that vision, but he is also sorry for the trap she's in... the manipulation she was raised in, the fact that she can't look beyond it to see the truth. The fact that many people even in the New Republic can't, even the fact that sometimes he can't. He turns about, as if to leave. "Apology accepted," Captain Caiton replies formally, falling back on that sense of bone deep civility that all imperial officers are supposed to embody. With that she falls silent again, watching as Skywalker turns to leave the cell. Luke pauses at the door, then reaches over and pushes a button that buzzes the guards outside. One peeks in, then unlocks the door to allow Skywalker to leave. And that, as they say, is that.